


Let's Be More Than Strangers

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apologies, Beacon Hills High School, Friendship, High School Student Derek, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Party, School Assignment, Strangers, The Hale Fire, The Hale House, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the knife-threatening incident Stiles realized something and he decided to try and befriend Derek Hale, Beacon Hills High's lone wolf.<br/>When Derek didn't push him away completely, he got the tiniest sliver of hope that maybe they could become more than just strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be More Than Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I have a confession to make... I suck at summaries and titles:P If you actually did click on this then you're awesome!
> 
> If you read it as well kudos to you and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Stiles slammed the door to his locker shut and tried not to lose grip of all the books he was holding in his arms. Of course he had forgotten his backpack today, the day of the week they had the most different subjects, and where he didn’t have time to go and put down the books he had just used and grab those he needed instead. So yeah, he was walking with them in front of his chest like some teenage girl from an old high school movie. If he had pigtails and a skirt on it would really finish the look.

He walked targeted towards the classroom where he’ be having history in a couple of minutes. He could feel some of the books starting to slip and he tried to get a better grip on them. Of course that resulted in him just dropping all the books on the floor instead. “Fuck” Stiles crouched down and started to gather them, reaching for notes and books all over the floor. A person squatted down next to him, and started reaching out for the paper as well.

Stiles looked suspiciously at Derek, the guy currently helping him. Derek Hale, the guy who mostly always kept to himself, who by the way also, just this weekend, had threatened him with a knife.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked stupidly and narrowed his eyes at him. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Derek answered sounding slightly annoyed. Stiles tried to wrap his head around this absurd situation. “Well helping me obviously, but maybe I’m reading the signs wrong, but I thought threatening someone with a knife meant you weren’t friends?”

Derek huffed out a dry laugh, “don’t flatter yourself I didn’t say anything about friends, this is just me well… apologizing yet another time for the knife-incident, besides we talked about this, I stopped as soon as saw it was you!”

Stiles raised himself from the floor, “I wouldn’t say what we were doing was talking! You were basically yelling out a weird explanation as I fled to my car.” Derek didn’t have anything to say in return.

“Well thanks for helping but now I’m late to class, so gotta go” Stiles took his books and turned away from Derek, this time actually walking inside the classroom before dropping all of the books down on a table in the back of the class.

The entire history lesson all Stiles could think about was what had happened Friday night.

He had found a flyer lying around on the ground, (which he later found out had been for a party Dereks sister Laura held some time ago), and as he picked it up and looked at it, it was an invitation to a party at the Hale house. And yeah, Stiles had thought it was a bit weird given the fact that the dude had basically cut himself off from every single person he used to be friends with, and chosen to take the lone road.

Stiles knew why of course, his dad was the sheriff after all, but it still didn’t make sense to him why you would distance yourself from some of the few people who would actually be able to help you get through your darkest times. But there was just different ways of grieving and this was Dereks.

He’d ended up going though. Maybe it was like a party to celebrate the fact that Derek was gonna start socializing again, and Stiles really wanted to get drunk and dance with his friends.

When he got there no one had been there and that was when Derek had appeared in front of him with a knife in his hand, almost scaring Stiles to death. Hence they called it the knife-threatening incident.

As Stiles tried frantically to get in his car Derek had thrown the knife on the ground and was trying to explain himself.

It had been something along the lines of: My uncle isn’t home, and no one’s ever here so when there is I have to watch out. I’m not a crazy psycho who kills people, you can just never be too careful and so on had he continued while throwing in apologies here and there.

Stiles had listened to Derek and while some of it made sense to him, he was still not comfortable being around a person who’d just threatened him with a knife, so he had left in a hurry.

When he got home he found out that it was exactly two years ago the Hale family all burned to death, aside from Derek and his uncle, and Stiles suddenly felt sorry for the guy. The fact that Derek had been acting crazy was suddenly much more understandable.

When the bell rang and Stiles left the classroom, his little look back at Friday's events made him realize something. No matter what Derek thought himself, he needed a friend, and Stiles, he was gonna try and be that for him, even though he knew next to nothing about Derek. What he did know was that shutting yourself off like that wasn’t healthy.

So Stiles made a decision. They were in the same english class so he would talk to their english teacher about letting them work together in a group project, at least that was a way to start off small, without making Derek think that Stiles had some sort of mean, ulterior motive, by just straight up asking him if he wanted to hang out.

It was basically a foolproof plan.

“Stiles” Derek said angrily and followed him out the door. Their teacher had just announced what groups they were gonna be in and of course, because she supported Stiles in his “good deed” as she called it, he was paired up with Derek. But since Derek wasn’t stupid he knew that something was up. Well there went all plans of easing into it out the window.

“What did you do?” Derek stopped him and Stiles didn’t try to force his way past him.

Stiles sighed, “okay fine! I asked her to pair us up”. Derek looked confused, “but why?”. “Because I’ve decided to try and be your friend, and if you don’t like it that’s okay, but we’re doing this assignment together no matter what, so deal with it”.

When Derek just started walking again Stiles followed a bit confused that Derek wasn’t yelling at him right now.

“So you’re not gonna yell at me, or refuse to do it because you hate me or something?” Derek just looked at him with a neutral expression on his face. “I don’t hate you”. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, “wait you don’t?” Derek just shook his head and him and Stiles saw a tiny smile make it’s way onto Dereks lips. “No, but I don’t really know you so I can’t really say if I like you either”. Stiles smiled too, “fair enough, but we’ll do this project then? Together?” Derek nodded and started walking again, making his way out of the school. Stiles was still walking behind him. “Yeah sure, come to my house tomorrow after school, we’ll work on it there” Stiles almost gaped, he had not expected it to be this easy, not that he was complaining or anything, he was just surprised, pleasantly that was.

“But no knives right?” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from teasing a little. Derek let out a small laugh, “don’t worry no lethal weapons this time, I promise”. He fucking _winked_ at Stiles before walking to his car.

“I guess I’ll see you then?” Stiles still wasn’t sure this was actually happening. Derek gave a curt nod with his head and got in his sleek, black camaro.

Stiles shook his head and laughed. This didn’t mean that they were gonna be best friends forever, but it meant that maybe, just maybe they had an actual chance of becoming something more than strangers, maybe even friends. And maybe, just maybe Stiles could help Derek save him from himself.  


End file.
